Snap Out Of It!
by iPsychic
Summary: 'Z-Zoey, it's me! Mike' he told her, with his arms out wide. 'Why would I remember someone like you' she snarled, glaring towards his shocked and somewhat scared face. 'But, you loved me...' Mike replied. MikeXZoey, One-Shot. Idea by Lakec :
1. Chapter 1

*Thud*

Zoey landed on the hard dirt with a loud thud right face down. She lifted her head, which was covered with small scars and streaming tears as she looked at her surroundings. She sniffed, noticing that she had landed in a ditch, with much rubbish scattered around the area. Zoey lifted her head up further, sniffing again and the water from her eyes travelled down her hot, read cheeks. She felt something hard around her neck and noticed that it was Mike's medallion.

All broken.

She stared angrily down towards the medallion in her hand, and clenched it tightly. She stood in the spot and yelled as loud as she could, in a furious and annoyed tons.

'It's time... Payback time...' Zoey muttered and got ready. Ready to try and win the challenge.

After the challenge, Scott got eliminated and it was time for the next challenge. She disappeared from Cameron, walking through the forest and jumping through the trees. She was on her own for this challenge.

'No weakling is going to get into my way,' Zoey muttered under her breath, talking about Cameron. 'He's such a cling on,'

Meanwhile, Mike was just out the area of Playa De Losers, walking among the forests and looking around at the magnificent flora. He usually never paid attention to all of the nature, but today he just felt liked he wanted a walk alone in the forest.

'Hello, Mike,'

The teen jumped, hearing a soft voice from behind. There sitting on a tree-stump was there, sitting in a cross legged position.

'But how... Did you-?' Mike asked looking backward and then towards Dawn again in a confused state.

'I see you're confused, am I correct?' Dawn asked, cocking her head to the side.

'Well, yeah. I suppose I was,' Mike replied in an awkward conversation. Dawn closed her eyes, then put her finger in the air. Her forehead read that she was busy. She let out a small gasp and she opened her eyes in shock, almost looking quite scared.

'Mike! I sense that Zoey is in trouble, she seems too be mad or either angry about something,' the blonde haired girl told him, in a concerned tone. His eyes popped wide open, and he stared directly at Dawn in shock.

'Wait-What? Are you serious! I've gotta get her,' Mike panicked, too lost for words. 'What do I do!'

'Well, I know that there's a small row boat out the front of Playa De Losers. That's the only way to go back to the island,'

'That'll have to do. Thanks Dawn!' Mike replied, sprinting out of the woods. He ran through Playa De Losers, passing the pool and the snack bar, almost crashing into Sam who was playing video games. Mike ran fast, falling down the steps at the front of the resort and landing smack onto his face on the wooden planks of the dock.

'Uuugghhh...' he groaned in annoyance, feeling a rush of pain. He lifted up his head and gasped, turning into Chester.

'Dang contraptions! These darn things ain't what they used to be!' Mike complained as Chester, in an elderly voice. He gasped again, turning back to normal.

'Ugh, knock it off, Chester!' Mike muttered to himself, getting up from the dock. He hopped onto one of the row-boats, heading straight out to sea.

'I hope I don't get in trouble for this,' Mike said to himself, picking up the paddles and began rowing across the cold, freezing water.

_

Zoey jumped across the trees with ease, quickly sliding through the long, thick branches that the trees held like arms. She swung through the leaves, dodging the beautiful, green colour and making sure to keep an eye out for Larry and a way to the final two. Zoey gripped onto a branch, swinging upside down and landing with a a small thud on the dirt of the ground.

'Zoeeeeey!'

Zoey's ears perked up, and quickly turned her head scanning the forest for the unknown person. Her eyes filled with small sparks and her mouth turned into a small frown, letting out a tiny snarl.

'Who the heck was that...?' she muttered silently. Zoey sniffed, trying to make sure it wasn't Lightning or Cameron's smell that was nearby.

'Zoeeeeeeeeey!' Mike yelled, running down the paths and eventually crashing into the red head.

'Zoey, I found you- Whoa! What's with the new look?'

Mike took a few steps back, scanning the whole of Zoey. Her hair was in an entire red mess, her shirts was half ripped, her pants were covered in dust and dirt and her face held mud stripes across her cheeks.

'Who are you? Get out of here!' Zoey shouted, curling her fists and leaning forward towards him. Mike jumped back in shock, staring deeply into her blazing, dark eyes. He tilted his head with confusion, and his mouth turned to a frown.

'Z-Zoey, it's me! Mike!' he told her, with his arms out wide.

'Why would I remember someone like you?' she snarled, glaring towards his shocked and somewhat scared face.

'But, you loved me...' he replied.

'You? You! Heh, no way! I walk alone,' she laughed manically, turning around and walking slowly across the path. She felt something smooth touch her hand, so she turned around again with an evil glare.

'I said, I walk alone! Go away!' she screamed, almost looking like steam was to come out of her ears.

'Aw, yeah? Well, do you remember me now?' Mike asked. He leaned over, hugging her tightly as his arms wrapped around her body. She struggled to get away but stopped as he laid a kiss upon her soft, red lips. Zoey's eyes widened as she felt the kiss, snapping back to her old usual self. After the kiss, she asked 'Mike! What's going on? What happened?'

'All will be explained after you get back to Cameron and win this challenge!' Mike replied with a large smile.

_

'Actually, I'm picking Zoey,'

Zoey, Mike and Cameron all complained with shock as to whom Lightning chose to eliminate. They all said their goodbye's but right before Chris wanted Zoey to leave he remembered Mike was there too.

'Hey, Mike, you have to be catapulted too!' Chris laughed. Mike groaned in annoyance, jumping in right next to Zoey and placing a kiss on her cheek.

'Yech. Get out of here you two lovebirds,' Chris told them, pulling down the lever. They both flew through the sky with a loud scream, while Chris just laughed evilly.

**XD What a wonderful ending to the one-shot... Just kidding. Thanks again, Lakec! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank-you all for your support on my One-Shot, I loved reading all your reviews! My friend, Lakec, had an idea for another chapter and completely wrote it all :D I loved it so, I decided to post it. But remember, I didn't write this. All this goes to Lakec, thanks so much again! U**

After they got catapulted, they landed in the cold ocean water. Zoey was having trouble swimming for a while, but Mike helped her as they reach the dock at Playa De Losers.

After they've dried off, Zoey we for a walk outside to the edge of the dock. But Mike noticed that something was the matter with her, so he followed after her.

As he gets to the dock, he saw Zoey sitting at the edge with her legs tucked up and her head down. She even had a sad look her face.

"What's the matter, Zo?" Mike asked as he sat down beside her.

"Nothing," Zoey said, sounding like she was holding back tears.

"Come Zo, you can tell me," Mike said trying to comfort his girlfriend.

"Well... Alright," She said taking a deep breath.

She then looked into her boyfriends eyes and said "Do you really love me?"

Mike looked a little shocked for a moment, but he soon said "Of course I do, why wouldn't I?" he asked a little confused by this.

"Well, back on the island earlier today when I was Commando Zoey, I must've said some hurtful things to you," She said looking down again.

"Well, you only said 'Why would you remember someone like me?'," Mike said sounding a little sad.

"And what about after that?" Zoey said, again looking away hiding her tears.

"Well... I then said you loved me but... you just laughed and said you walk alone," Mike said sounding more depressed.

Zoey suddenly turned his way again and gave him a huge hug, crying and sniffing as she said "I'm so sorry Mike... (sniff) I didn't mean any of those things I said I was just so sad and angry when you left! (sniff) But when Chef made me fall into a crevasse and break the amulet you gave me, I got so angry with everything that's happened on the show, I decided to get my revenge and lost control of myself," She finished while she sniffed and cried a little.

Mike felt so sorry for Zoey, all he could do is hug her tightly and cry a little too. He then looked into her teary eyes and said "It's alright Zoey, it's going to okay know,"

Zoey looked up and said "I'm sorry for saying all those things... and for breaking the amulet. You must hate me now," She said closing her eyes and looking down again.

Mike, both sad and shocked for what she said, lifted her head and said "Zoey... I could never hate you! I love you... love you more than anything or anyone else. In fact, when Dawn told me you were in trouble, I came to help you as fast as I could!"

Zoey was shocked and surprised he came all that way to help her. It made her feel loved and safe to know Mike will always be there to help her.

Suddenly as Mike looked down for a second, Zoey kissed him passionately on the lips. Mike was surprised for a moment, but he then pulled her in closer, returning the kiss.

As they stopped, they looked into each other's eyes with happy smiles and tears on their faces.

"Thank you Mike, for everything... I missed you so much!" Zoey said emotionally.

"I missed you too Zoey!" Mike said.

Zoey then took her left hand into her pocket and pulled out the two halves of the amulet.  
Mike took one of the pieces and joined it with the other in Zoey's hand. Zoey looked up at  
Mike, smiling at him and the hugging him.

"I love you Mike!" said Zoey, smiling with happy tears in her eyes.

"I love you too Zoey!" Mike said returning the smile and wiping away her tears.

They then leaned in close to each other and kissed passionately on the lips while remaining in a lovely embrace. They stayed that way for half of the night. They never want to be away from each other again. And now... They won't have to!


End file.
